Transformation Magic
Transformation Magic allows the spell caster to change the physical shape of something, to the point that they are capable of completely altering its physical form. This magic can also be used on one's own body, allowing people to change their appearances. Some Transformations can be done partially, allowing one to only change the shape of a limb, while others can completely change one's corpus. Animal Morphing Magic By "memorizing" the souls of various animals with your magic, you can morph your body into those (combinations of) animals, giving you both partial and complete bodily transformations that grant you abilities normally unavailable to a human. Beast Morphing Magic By "memorizing" the souls of various monsters you defeat with your magic, you can morph your body into those (combinations of) beasts, giving you both partial and complete bodily transformations that grant you abilities normally unavailable to a human. Body Magic Morph your body into whatever forms you can imagine, giving you extremely powerful physical capabilities. Your body is the ultimate weapon. By heavily infusing your cells with Maryoku, you could potentially make your arms into anything from guns to swords to chihuahas. Everytime you lose this, however, the body you shift back into will have more and more mistakes, until you can't even recognize yourself. Form Magic Utilize your Maryoku to alter and enhance your body, allowing you to access a variety of forms by shifting your Maryoku to different limbs or altering the way in which it flows. Whether you focus on using a Strength form or a Speed form, Form Magic gives the user a boost to their attributes for as long as they have the Maryoku to feed the transformation. Shapeshifting Magic This magic takes away your physical body, making you a being of completely Maryoku. You are able to shift into any form you can imagine, ranging from the cute and cuddly Koalea to the most terrifying beast in all of the realms: Sonja. While this may seem like a blessing, the ability to be whoever and whatever you want to be, it makes it difficult to keep any semblance of an identity, as no one form can ever last too long. Size Manipulation Magic Turn into a giant, if you know what I mean ;) Step on your enemies :D or turn into a tiny little bud-sized human if that tickle's your fancy Diamond Skin Magic By sacrificing your body, you can gain the ultimate combat ability: Bone manipulation. Except your bones are made of diamonds, so they're a ton cooler. Make your bones grow and regrow, regenerating at exponential rates while you shape them into whatever weapons you can imagine, all made of the hardest naturally occurring substance in the planet, which also happens to be very shiny and expensive. However, using this magic will make you unable to live a normal life. You'll probably be deemed a monster and people will probably run at you with torches, partially because your body becomes deformed if you use too much of this magic, and possibly because your bones are worth more than their lives. Incase you were wondering... yes, Frankenstein had this magic. No, he wasn't a zombie. Mary Shelley lied :( Category:Magic